A One Time Thing
by HopelessRomantic84
Summary: Captain Swan in Neverland. Emma sneaks off for a moment alone but gets interupted by a certain pirate who seemed to be everywhere since what happened at Echo Cave.


Emma looked around the lake before putting her supplies down and finally relaxing. The rest of the group were foraging for berries and various things to eat and she had taken the time to bathe in their absence.

She felt gross.

Neverland's jungle was ruthless and Emma had been personally cooking in these clothes for days.

Leisurely, the Savior stripped out of her clothes and dipped a foot into the water. It felt good. Cool but not too cold.

Refreshing in this tropical climate.

Hook cleared the area for bathing and while everyone planned to bathe later, she needed a moment alone.

So the first chance she got, Emma took it.

Jumping in, Emma let the water envelope her entire body briefly til her head popped up from the surface. It was a beautiful day and she wished she could truly enjoy it but she would take what she could get.

She sighed happily and swam a bit til she finally decided to wash up and get out but once she had decided this, she realized that she had left the soap with her supplies.

Fuck.

She glanced up to her backpack and saw that Hook was casually leaning against the tree beside it. A Cheshire cat grin on his stupidly handsome face.

"Having a bit of a swim, lass?" He asked in that accent that dripped with sex.

"Hook! Turn around!" Emma called out, her arms immediately crossing over her breasts and her body dipping lower into the water. Of all the people to catch her…

"Forget something?" He teased, waving the bar of soap tauntingly in the air.

"Hook…" Emma warned.

"Would you like if I brought this to you, darling? Perhaps you need help with your back?" He drawled with a wink.

"Perhaps you'd like for me to kick your pirate ass?" She answered with a growl that was supposed to instill fear but just looked ridiculous because she was naked.

"Looking like that? Absolutely." He smirked as he started walking to the water line and closer to a very, very angry Emma Swan.

An Emma Swan that was now blushing.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked, moving further away.

"Bringing you this." He sighed in mock annoyance, throwing in an eye roll for good measure.

Helpless, she watched as he leaned down and placed the soap on the ground and turned away.

Thinking that was the end of it and that he was leaving, Emma inched a little closer to get the soap.

Suddenly, Hook was shucking off his leather jacket and working on the buttons of his vest. Her eyes widened as he then pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his strong back and shoulders to her.

Oh shit.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Emma practically shrieked as she watched him kick out of his boots.

"Honestly, Emma…you don't own this bloody body of water. Go about your business if I'm bothering you so. As much as I'd like it…I don't need an audience while I disrobe." He teased as his hand unbuckled the belt that held his cutlass and let it drop to the ground without another thought.

With a frustrated sputter, Emma turned away and swam towards the opposite side of the lake, far enough away from the now very undressed pirate captain a mere 30 yards away.

Don't look at him.

I don't care how handsome he is!

Back to him.

Promptly, she turned her back to him and lathered up the soap, determined to get her thoughts off of him.

A good 10 minutes had passed without incident which immediately made the Savior worry. The silence was too good to be true.

As if on cue…

"Darling, could you spare the soap please?" Came Killian's easy and husky drawl.

"Hook!?" She yelped, ducking under the water to swim away but his hand quickly shot out and grabbed her ankle, efficiently stopping her getaway.

"Aren't you tired of running away from me, Lass?" He asked once her head popped out of the water again and her eyes settled on his handsome face, his dark hair slicked back and wet…everything…was…wet.

Muscles.

Hair.

Chest hair.

Oh God…

While Emma looked him over, Killian was equally guilty of doing the same, noting the way her thick eyelashes looked thicker when wet…her long golden hair clinging to her shoulders and draping easily over her breasts…the way droplets of water rolled along her skin.

Slowly.

His mouth wished to follow the trail.

"Hook…" She said, her tone showing signs of giving up.

"My name, love, is Killian." He reminded her softly as he swam a bit closer. Her arms quickly crossed over her chest in embarrasment and her eyes drifted away.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are, Emma Swan?" He murmured into her ear softly, placing the lightest of kisses just below her earlobe.

"I know what this is." She stated softly through a shaky breath.

"Oh?" He mused.

"Yes." She said.

"Care to share your thoughts? I'm very interested…" He teased while his lips brushed down the column of her neck, light as a feather, barely a touch.

But, Emma certainly felt it.

"You're just trying to get on my good…my good side…" She breathed out softly as his lips sucked and kissed at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"I'm fairly certain…" He began gently, his hand moving upward to brush her wet hair off her shoulder and chest.

"…that every single side, every inch of you…is more than good." He whispered softly as her arms dropped from her chest, her hand reaching out to hold his bicep as his lips slowly kissed her neck once more.

"Hook…please." She practically wasn't ready for just wasn't ready.

But, her body told her otherwise.

Urgently.

Her skin begged for his touch while her mouth pleaded for him to stop.

Emma knew she was being cowardly and she hated herself for it. For being afraid to let herself love. To let herself be loved.

"Killian." He corrected once more as his lips made their way to hers, pressing gently to hers. Their second kiss since THE kiss.

It was then that Emma gave in…finally.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back with equal fervour, equal passion. She gave just as good as she got…as always, when it came to him.

Her arms around his neck pulled him closer til they were chest to chest, her hardened nipples rubbing against him, the hair on his chest stimulating her as they moved against one another. He let out a soft groan of delight, his good hand tangling in her wet mass of hair while the stump of his injured arm rested on the small of her back to keep her near for fear she'd come to her senses and leave.

"No one has to know, Emma…" He whispered against her lips.

"Just tell me that you need me." He said quietly, his eyes flicking up to hers. Earnest. Loving. Sincere as she had ever seen them.

"I need you." She admitted softly, her fingers threading into his hair, pulling his face back to hers and kissing him gently.

"Yours I shall be...even if it's just a 'one time thing'." He whispered against her lips as he leaned down to capture them once more.

It would never be a one time thing with him and the thought didn't seem to scare her as much as she had once anticipated.


End file.
